


What Meets the Eye

by Ciri666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciri666/pseuds/Ciri666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amnezja to po prostu kolejna zagadka do rozwiązania. Połączyć ze sobą nieznajome twarze, zrekonstruować starą tożsamość i utraconą rzeczywistość. Wyzwanie, które mogłoby nawet Sherlocka bawić, potrafi czytać ludzi jak książki. Człowiek z siwymi włosami jest jego szefem, niepewna staruszka gosposią, a dziewczyna ze zmartwionym spojrzeniem jest...zakochana. A John Watson? To jego mąż. Oczywiste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Meets the Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Meets the Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347350) by [worldaccordingtofangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldaccordingtofangirls/pseuds/worldaccordingtofangirls). 



> Moje kolejne tłumaczenie ~~(niestety znowu bez zgody)~~ Alleluja, mamy ZGODĘ!!!  
>  Za betę ślicznie dziękuję Tyone ;*  
> 

Otworzył oczy. Na pewno z ich własnej woli, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, jak mógłby to zrobić samodzielne. Łupał go tył głowy, rozpoznawał niewiele więcej prócz bólu i nieprzyjemnie ostrej świadomości. Ani wykrochmalonej pościel dotykającej jego brody, ani zagipsowanego sufitu, ani sterylnej poświaty szpitalnego pokoju czy trajkotania kamery monitorującej, nic. Nawet mężczyzna - który siedzi na fotelu przy jego łóżku wyglądając na zmartwionego, kiedy spotyka jego spojrzenie, zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i ust znikają w jednej chwili - wydaje mu się obcy.

Mężczyzna pochyla się nad łóżkiem, jakby chciał przeczesać dłonią jego włosy. Powstrzymuje się jednak w połowie drogi. Dlaczego?

— Sherlock — mówi nieśmiało.

Więc to jest jego imię.

Sherlock mruga. Mężczyzna ma na sobie za duży, wełniany sweter pachnący naftaliną, kawą i strachem.

Strach. O niego? Być może. Uznał tę wiadomość za nieistotną. Liczy się to, że ma na sobie sweter, więc musi być zima. Zima. Sherlock dał sobie chwilę, by przywołać słowo w myślach. Zima. Chłód i szarość zawirowały w jego umyśle. Zima. Z tym, że Londyn jest zawsze chłodny i szary, pomyślał później i przypomina sobie, że przecież on _mieszka_ w Londynie.

Ale kto to jest? Zastanawia się i znowu mruga.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta mężczyzna. — Jak się czujesz? Nieźle nas wystraszyłeś, wiesz?

Przed odpowiedzią ratuje go skrzypnięcie drzwi. Młoda kobieta wpada do środka. Burza brązowych włosów, fartuch laboratoryjny, zaciśnięte usta i zmartwienie. Zatrzymuje się przy poręczy szpitalnego łóżka, a mężczyzna kładzie rękę na jej plecach, wydając cichy, uspokajający pomruk. Czy to jego żona?

— Och, Sherlock — wzdycha młoda kobieta, a on zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może być żoną tego mężczyzny. Nie kiedy jest zupełnie zauroczona _nim_ , gdy słyszy panikę w jej głosie, rumieniec wpływający na policzki i przyspieszony puls, gdy ścisnęła niepewnie jego rękę, jakby była bardzo cenna lub krucha, jak podpowiadało jej serce.

— Och, Sherlock — szlocha znowu. — Dzięki Bogu, że jesteś bezpieczny. Przyszłam, jak tylko się dowiedziałam -  zagryza dolna wargę.

Chwila ciszy, przerwana przez warkot kamer monitoringu i ciężki oddechu młodej kobiety. Wreszcie mężczyzna przesuwa się do przodu.

— Molly — mówi miękko. – Molly, wszystko z nim w porządku. Zaufaj mi, jestem lekarzem.

Jest lekarzem? Niemożliwe, nie ma na sobie fartucha. Zbieg okoliczności? Sherlock rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na jego ręce. Są brązowe i poobijane, skóra przypomina papier ścierny przez liczne odciski. Musiał ich kiedyś używać w ostrym słońcu, może są tak zużyte od zakładania szwów i wiązania bandaży?

Och, co Sherlock, by dał, żeby usłyszeć jego imię!

— Dobrze — udaje mu się wreszcie wykrztusić, a jego głos jest suchy i trzeszczący, jakby gardło było pokryte warstwą kurzu. — Czuję się dobrze.

Mężczyzna kiwa głową i przesuwa rękę na przedramię Molly — w górę i w dół, starając się ją uspokoić.

Przygryza dolną wargę, jest typem dziewczyny, która drży z nadmiaru wrażeń, nawet jeśli tylko stoi w miejscu.

— To miłe, że przyszłaś — mówi w końcu mężczyzna. — Ale jestem pewien, że Sherlock potrzebuje teraz odpoczynku, poza tym godziny odwiedzin zaraz się skończą. — Stanął opuszczając jedną rękę na udo i zaciskając ją na nim przez chwilę. Stary zwyczaj? Ale dlaczego? — Też będę się już zbierał.

Molly kiwa głową i wychodzi z pokoju. Mężczyzna waha się przy klamce, zerkając z niepokojem na łóżko. Oczywiście jest niezdecydowany. Co go martwi? Sherlock usycha z braku tej wiedzy.

— Dobranoc, Sherlock — mówi w końcu, a jego głos ciekawie drży. — Wrócę jutro.

Sherlock może tylko przytaknąć. Nie ufa sobie na tyle, by mówić, nie ustalił jeszcze, jak ludzie postrzegają jego charakter, jak spodziewają się że będzie patrzeć ma świat. Mężczyzna nie wydaje się zaniepokojony, przesuwa ręką po włosach i otwiera usta ponowne.

— John? — Molly zaskakuje ich obu. — John, idziesz?

Więc ma na imię John. Ale wciąż pozostaje pytanie: kim on jest?

Albo lepiej. Kto jest kim?

***

Następny tydzień przyniósł ze sobą niezliczonych gości, niepewną panią Hudson, która na pewno jest jego gosposią, sądząc po tym, jak dużo mówiła na temat stanu _mieszkania_ przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, był Lestrade, mężczyzna z siwymi włosami i niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy, z którego Sherlock uczy się o swojej profesji: detektyw- _amator,_ jak podkreśla podwładna Lestrade'a, młoda kobieta z wiecznie zaciśniętymi ustami. To oczywiste, że razem sypiają: ona stara się ukryć ślady na szyi, a on zbyt uważał, żeby się o nią nie otrzeć, kiedy wychodzili z pokoju. Sherlock traktuje ich chłodno — nie wydawali się tym zaskoczeni.

Odkrył także okoliczności swojej choroby: najwyraźniej prowadził niebezpieczny eksperyment i substancje chemiczne nie przereagowały prawidłowo. Zemdlał po nawdychaniu się oparów i pechowo uderzył głową w krawędź stołu kuchennego. Doznał wstrząsu mózgu, jak wyjaśnił lekarz, ale nic gorszego mu się nie stało. Musiał się powstrzymać od śmiechu, kiedy to usłyszał.

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że nie może sobie niczego przypomnieć!

Goście przychodzą i odchodzą, rozmazane, nieznajome twarze wyrażające niepokój lub niechęć, a jednak z łatwością rozpoznaje osobowość każdej z nich. Zdaje się, że to jego talent. Mężczyzna, który z nim zostaje, który drzemie w pozycji pionowej w fotelu obok jego łóżka, który pije gorzką, szpitalna kawę każdego ranka, który kłóci się z lekarzami, sprawdza puls Sherlocka i zmusza go do jedzenia, który ciągle go zaskakuje.

Nikt mu nie powie, kim jest John Watson.

I kiedy pozwalają mu wrócić do mieszkania, sytuacja staje się coraz bardziej kłopotliwa. Zdaje się, że on i John dzielą razem to miejsce. Meble są zbieraniną osobowości, ściany pełne ukrytych opowieści, które Sherlock tak bardzo chce odkryć. Jest przykuty do łóżka, lecz raz, gdy John wyszedł po zakupy, wstał i wyruszył na poszukiwania, ale po co? Żywił cichą nadzieję, że coś mu się przypomni, że zostanie wyrwany ze świata snu, który wydaje się nie należeć do niego, ale kiedy przebiega palcami po grzbietach starych książek i niepewnie naciska dłonią na poduszki kanapy, kiedy jego palce znajdują długi łuk skrzypiec i — ku jego zdziwieniu — wyjmują kilka świszczących notek z parapetu, wydaje się coraz bardziej oczywiste, że tak się nie stanie. John wraca do domu i znajduje go zwiniętego w kołdrę, zagubionego we mgle nieznanej przeszłości, której może nigdy nie poznać.

Ale oczywiście nie może tego wiedzieć, to zrujnowałoby zagadkę.

Sherlock szybko zajął się potrzebą odkrycia tożsamości Johna Watsona. Z biegiem czasu zrozumiał, że John pomaga mu w jego sprawach detektywistycznych, pracuje w pobliskiej klinice, ma siostrę, jest weteranem wojennym, pisze bloga. Ale to nie wystarczało i Sherlock zaczyna rozumieć, że nie chce tego pozbawionego emocji profilu. Pragnie przeżyć Johna, posmakować jego serca, motywacji. _Dlaczego_ się tak zadręcza, czemu? Dlaczego dzieli z nim to mieszkanie? Dlaczego patrzy na niego tak ostrożnie, z wahaniem, czasem delikatnie, czasem ze złością? Dlaczego dba o niego zupełnie bezwarunkowo?

Kiedy Sherlock jest przykuty do łóżka, przynosi mu herbatę, kawę, książki, laptopa, wszystko, co mu każe. Toleruje skargi, znosi nieregularne okresy małomówności i nie szuka podziękowania. Kiedy Sherlock mówi, odpowiada i nie przestaje nawet wtedy, gdy zaczyna ucinać fragmenty zdań. Kilka razy kiedy myślał, że śpi, odgarniał mu włosy z czoła zaskakująco delikatną dłonią.

Zmusza go do jedzenia. Śmieje się. Parzy na niego swoim czułym wzrokiem.

Sherlock jest prawie zdrowy, kiedy uczy się sposobu zachowania w mieszkaniu i sam może bezbłędnie dostosować się do oczekiwań innych. Jedzą razem śniadanie przy stole i walczą o gazetę, John mu ją odda, jeśli zje pół jajka. Sherlock da za wygraną, a on uśmiechnie się z ciepłem, które prawie może _poczuć_ na swoim policzku.

Potem pojawia się przy nim, a on prawie zrywa się z krzesła poniesiony zwycięstwem, zbyt wstrząśnięty, żeby czuć się nieswojo lub kwestionować jego zdziwienie.

John Watson jest jego mężem.

Oczywiście.

***

Teraz, kiedy już odkrył swoją rolę w tym teatrze pełnym nieznajomych twarzy, Sherlock musi zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby ją dobrze odegrać. Pomysł ten go nie zniechęca, a raczej zaciekawia. Mieszkanie nie jest niewygodne, a John nie jest niemiły, może znalazł tutaj swoje miejsce, niezależnie od jego pamięci. Nawet jeśli on sam tego nie potrafi, to przynajmniej raz na jakiś czas mógł się cieszyć z emocjonalnych eksperymentów.

Seria dedukcji sprowadza się do jednego: John jest jego mężem, czyli Sherlock zgodził się go poślubić. W związku z tym musi kochać tego człowieka. Ten pomysł nie wydaje mu się niemożliwy, nie marnuje czasu na zastanawianie się nad swoją orientacją (to jedynie kwestia chemii), a John nie jest odpychający. Jednakże z czasem staje się oczywiste, że nie są zbyt uczuciowa parą. John nie składa czułych pocałunków na jego policzku lub czole, a jedynie dodaje cukru do jego kawy i wygląda na zaniepokojonego, kiedy Sherlock uśmiecha się do niego sponad kubka.

— Hej, co z tobą?

Detektyw wzrusza tylko ramionami i zapisuje to na dysku do ponownego odtworzenia.

Mijają tygodnie. Wreszcie zostaje całkowicie zwolniony z ciągłego przebywania w łóżku i John nie wydaje się zmieszany przez jego dobry nastrój. Robi bekon na śniadanie, a gdy Sherlock zjada półtora kromki, wydaje się tak zadowolony, że zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy teraz go pocałuje. Jego serce łomocze, nawet kiedy John wstaje od stołu. Zachwyca się krwią nabiegającą do opuszek jego palców.

Spędzają dzień włócząc się po Londynie. Miasto wydaje się być jedynie niewyraźnym, znajomym snem.

Sherlock prawie wpada na budynek, gdy zapada zmrok. Wracając na Baker Street zatrzymują się w restauracji, co w sumie powinien był przewidzieć. Panikuje — nasza ulubiona restauracja, gdzie się poznaliśmy, może gdzie się zaręczyliśmy — ale John nie wydaje się świadomy jego umykającego spokoju i ma chwilę, by wydedukować, że to jedynie ich ulubiony lokal. Jest obskurny, ale John wydaje się być zrelaksowany, właściciel uśmiecha się do nich przyjaźnie. To nic specjalnego, tylko znajome miejsce, w każdym razie takie powinno być. Czuje ulgę, gdy wracają do mieszkania, do jego bardziej określonej rzeczywistości.

Od kiedy wypisano go ze szpitala, John drzemie przy jego łóżku, budząc go co kilka godzin i zmuszając do przejścia kilku kroków, aby sprawdzić, czy jego wstrząs mózgu nie zostawia za sobą nieprzyjemnych skutków ubocznych. Sherlock zakłada, że sypialnia na górze jest nieużywana, taki jest przecież zwyczaj małżonków, prawda? Jednak John wygląda na zaskoczonego, kiedy wstając od łóżka, łapie go za rękę, jego źrenice rozszerzają się, a on może dostrzec rumieniec wpełzający na jego szyję. Jego własny oddech przyspiesza. Czy popełnił błąd? Niemożliwe, próbuje zagłuszyć łomotanie swojego serca.

Niemożliwe.

— Nie zostajesz?

Rumieniec dosięga już policzków Johna. Otwiera usta. Puls pędzi jak szalony pod kciukiem Sherlocka. Mruga kilkakrotnie, jego klatka piersiowa wydaje się puchnąć. Powoli wypuszcza powietrze, starając się znaleźć słowa.

— W porządku.

Zdejmuje swoje skarpetki.

Sherlock przewraca się na drugi bok i zamyka oczy. Czuję ugięcie materaca i poruszająca się pościel. John przez chwilę szarpie się z lampką, a po chwili obaj zostają pogrążeni w ciemności. Ciszę przerywa jego oddech, nie może usnąć. Wtedy po raz pierwszy przyszło Sherlockowi do głowy, że może w końcu będą musieli odbyć stosunek seksualny. Och...

— Sherlock — jego głos znowu zabawnie drży. Sherlock nadal nie jest pewny, tego co to znaczy — Sherlock, co...

— Szz, John — przerywa mu, starając się zagłuszyć panikę w jego głosie, będzie potrzebował więcej czasu, żeby się do tego przygotować. Znowu się obraca tak, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Nie mam teraz ochoty.

Nawet w ciemności widzi, jak opada mu szczęka. Czy oni często uprawiają seks? Będzie musiał zrobić research... Zszokowany stwierdza, że kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał, serce podjechało mu do gardła. Przełyka ślinę i odwraca się, dokładnie owijając się kołdrą.

— Dobranoc, John — udaje, że zamyka oczy. Cisza rozciąga się między nimi, a po chwili Sherlock czuje dłoń zatrzymującą się na jego czole i niepewnie wygładzającą mu włosy. Serce staje mu w piesi.

— Dobrze, Sherlock — mówi, a jego głos wciąż drży. — Dobranoc.

***

Świat pozostaje dziwny i chaotyczny, a John przypomina samotną kotwicę w mrocznym śnie. Sherlock chce zaciągnąć się nim jak dymem z papierosów, dotykać go, smakować, wchłonąć niepowtarzalną mieszankę, jaką jest. Łapie się na tym, że wodzi rękami po jego ciele, muska palcami kręgosłup i opuszcza się na lędźwie. Zatrzymuje się trochę dłużej na nadgarstku, mierząc jego pędzący puls. John czasami pyta, co w niego wstąpiło, rzadziej sam zaczyna go dotykać, odgarnia mu włosy z czoła lub pozwala ich palcom zetknąć się przez chwilę. Ale zawsze jest ostrożny, jakby obawiał się, że rozbije go na kawałki, jakby poszarpane fragmenty mogły zranić go w ręce.

Ale Sherlock uwielbia dotykać Johna!

Może to dlatego, że jest on znajomy i wyraźnie zarysowany, może dlatego, że Sherlock, zatracony w mroku swoich wspomnień, walczy o to, by wrócić do świadomości. Może dlatego, że John wypełnił jego serce (cokolwiek to znaczy), może to dlatego, że on po prostu jest tutaj. Mimo że Sherlock leży bezsennie w nocy, śledząc zarys jego silnych pleców, zachwycając się linią jego łopatek, potężną krzywizna jego bioder, delikatnie opadających na brzuch. Wsłuchuje się w rytm jego równego oddechu, myśląc o tym, jak wielkie ma szczęście, że poślubił tak intrygującego mężczyznę.

Po kilku kolejnych tygodniach, wraca do pracy, aby zwalczyć niepokój i nieprzyjemną obcość. Rozwiązuje sprawy ciekawie, jak i te wyjątkowo głupie. Lestrade (siwowłosy mężczyzna ze szpitalnej sali) niewiele może zdziałać ze swoim idiotyzmem, a jego podwładni są ze sto razy gorsi. Wydaje się, że cały Scotland Yard jest nudny i obojętny, podczas gdy przestępcy posiadają błyskotliwe i kreatywne umysły. Jedynie John jest możliwy do zniesienia, mimo że mniej bystry od pozostałych, zdaje się być mu niezbędny. Sherlock nie może bez niego pracować.

Wkrótce zdarza się paskudne morderstwo, John przykuca przy ciele, mówiąc, że kobieta została uduszona, chociaż nie ma żadnych śladów na gardle ani w drogach oddechowych. Sherlock stara się ukryć swoje zadowolenie. John pewnie nie podzieliłby jego zdania i zbeształby go, ale w oczach tańczyłyby mu wesołe iskierki. Potem zbierają dowody, sprawdzają różne teorie i Sherlock krytykuje go, kiedy nie udaje mu się zrozumieć skróconej wersji jego dedukcji. Krzyczą i rozrzucają rzeczy, John popycha Sherlocka kilka razy na kanapę.

Nigdy nie byli bardziej szczęśliwi.

Gdy Sherlock jest bardziej świadomy, wydaje mu się to mało prawdopodobne, ale możliwe że gdzieś w zakamarkach swojego umysłu zgubił kilka wspomnień z czasu, kiedy byli bardziej w siebie wpatrzeni. John nigdy nie mówi o ich związku, więc Sherlock wie na ten temat boleśnie mało. Jak się poznali? Gdzie poszli na pierwszą randkę? Kiedy się po raz pierwszy pocałowali? Potem Sherlock uzmysławia sobie, że właściwie nie wie, jak to jest go całować. Nie może wytrzymać w tej niewiedzy, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o Johna Watsona.

Rozwiązują zagadki i spokojne spędzają czas na Baker Street. Sherlock staje przy oknie, grając na skrzypcach, a John pisze bloga. Siedzą godzinami na sofie z laptopami na kolanach i splecionymi dłońmi. Nic nie mówią. Nie muszą.

Dotykanie Johna nie jest już tylko ważna częścią roli Sherlocka. Stało się to kawałkiem jego samego.

Pewnego wieczoru niewyraźna szara zasłona spada na Londyn. John zamawia jedzenie, zmienia kanały w telewizorze, nastawia wodę na herbatę. Kiedy z powrotem siada na kanapie, Sherlock odruchowo przysuwa się bliżej i muska ustami jego skroń. John wpatruje się w niego, a żołądek skręca mu się boleśnie. I wtedy całuje Sherlocka.

Pocałunek jest delikatny, a zarazem stanowczy. To idealnie pasuje do jego charakteru. Smakuje herbatą. Sherlock wzdycha. Zamyka oczy i z całej siły stara się zapamiętać, jak smakuje John Watson.

_Przynajmniej._

Odsuwają się od siebie i wracają na osobne krańce sofy, John sięga po jego rękę. Otacza ich przyjemna cisza. Nie potrzebują słów. Ich palce splatają się ze sobą. Pogłaśnia telewizor.

Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest zakochany.

Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie brakowało mu jego pamięci.

***

Ich związek jest prosty. Budzą się wcześnie, Sherlock może chować twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Johna, drażniąc oddechem jego skórę; John może spać na jego klatce piersiowej, obejmując go ramionami. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest jednak to, że będą leżeć po przeciwnych stronach łóżka, ciesząc się przyjemnym spokojem pochodzącym z ich zażyłości. Znają się zbyt dobrze, by czuli się niekomfortowo tak rozdzieleni.

Sherlock jest bezradny wobec tej ironii.

Biorą prysznic i ubierają się, John przygotowuje śniadanie i zmusza Sherlock do zjedzenia kilku kęsów, podczas gdy on bawi się swoim laptopem lub czyta gazetę. Okrąża stół, dodaje dwie kostki cukru do kawy i składa delikatny pocałunek na jego skroni. Sherlock uśmiecha się, rozpuszczając cukier i mieszając w kawie. John z rozmachem rozwija gazetę. Pani Hudson zazwyczaj schodzi na dół około południa, zmywa im naczynia i układa sztućce, obraża się, beszta ich i szczypie po policzkach, aż robią się czerwone. Kiedy już odchodzi, zbierają dokumenty i wychodzą do pracy.

Pewnego razu John zauważa, że ostatnio ich życie stało się o wiele spokojniejsze, a Sherlock tylko niezobowiązująco kiwa głową. Skąd ma wiedzieć, jakie było wcześniej?

Dni zlewają się ze sobą, a Johnowi nadal brakuje pewności, wciąż zagryza dolną wargę, kiedy tylko decyduje się go dotknąć. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy on zawsze się tak zachowywał, czy to wypadek uczynił go tak przewrażliwionym. Chce mu pokazać, że go nie skrzywdzi, ale stracił więcej wspomnień, niż chciałby przyznać, przez co czuję się dziwne kruchy.

Całują się spontanicznie, pod wpływem impulsu, nawet Sherlock nie może przewidzieć, kiedy to się stanie. Czasem zdarza się to w się to w najgorszych momentach; kiedy John podnosi filiżankę herbaty do ust, kiedy taksówka podjeżdża do krawężnika, kiedy Sherlock pochyla się, żeby obejrzeć zwłoki. Czasem mają więcej szczęścia; dociśnięci do kuchennej szafki, na tylnym siedzeniu w taksówce (gdzie John zanurza palce w jego włosach), wracając na Baker Street po rozwiązaniu jakiejś sprawy, gdy ich usta smakują adrenaliną i zwycięstwem. Po pocałunku John uśmiecha się do niego.

Nigdy nie wspominają o swoim małżeństwie, nie potrzebują słów. Oczy Johna mówią za nich obu.

Pewnej niedzieli Sherlock budzi się później, schodzi do salonu i zastaje tam obcego mężczyznę siedzącego w fotelu obok znajomego Johna smażącego jajka. Wpatruje się w niego, póki John nie wyjrzy zza rogu i wskaże na niego łopatką. Żołądek Sherlocka zaciska się; czy on zna tego mężczyznę?

Okrąża fotel, siadając na kanapie, chowając pod sobą swój szlafrok. Zamyka oczy, mając w umyśle twarz tego mężczyzny, a jego serce przestaje bić.

_Mycroft._

Po raz pierwszy przywołuje imię samodzielnie. Opada mu szczęka. Mycroft jest jego bratem. Mycroft potwornie go irytuje, ale jest on niestety potrzebny. Po tym Sherlock czuje zawroty głowy. Widzi małego chłopca z kręconymi włosami, trzymającego starszego za rękę. Słyszy śmiech innych dzieci, czuje gorzki smak pyłu z placu zabaw osiadający mu w ustach, wybuch bólu i frustracji. Nie może zrozumieć, czemu go nie rozumieją. Widzi smukłego nastolatka, czuje, jak wykrochmalony kołnierzyk togi ociera się o jego szyję, czuje krążącą w żyłach kokainę. Sprawdza swój intelekt, prowadzi badania, rozwiązuje sprawy. Znajduje mieszkanie. 221B. Zawija dłonie wokół poduszki. Wie, co się teraz wydarzy.

I nagle wszystko ustaje. Wspomnienia nagle gasną, a sen ogarnia go ponownie. Chce krzyczeć z frustracji, ale zamiast tego uśmiecha się krzywo do Mycrofta.

 - Czego chcesz?

Mężczyzna wzdycha, jakby zadano mu właśnie śmiertelny cios. Zaczyna mówić, a Sherlock poświęca mu trochę swojej uwagi. Dwa lata jego życia wróciły do niego w jednej chwili. Czy zdoła odzyskać resztę?

John wkrótce do nich dołącza z trzema filiżankami kawy i tacką kostek cukru. Sherlock chce go pocałować, ale zdecydowanie bardziej chce sobie go _przypomnieć_ , przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co jest z nim związane. Teraz już wie, że nie jest to niemożliwe.

Kiedy Mycroft wychodzi, bierze go w ramiona i całuje tak długo, dopóki żaden z nich nie może oddychać, myśleć, zastanawiać się, zapominać ani pamiętać.

***

Lato przynosi ze sobą ciepło i deszcze w całym Londynie. Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że minęło już pół roku do czasu jego wypadku. To jeden z tych poranków, kiedy on i John budzą się po przeciwnych stronach łóżka, późno w sobotę. Promienie słońca przedzierają się przez deszcz i wpadają wąskimi pasami do pokoju. Sherlock czuje przyjemne ciepło, a John leży spokojnie, nie licząc jego wznoszących się i opadających ramion i oddechu szepczącego w poduszkę. Jest odwrócony do niego plecami. Sherlock — znerwicowany przez życie w świecie, z którego nic nie pamięta — chce dosięgnąć go, chwycić się swojej sennej kotwicy, wchłonąć jej namacalność. Podpiera się na łokciu. Nie jest do końca pewny, przesuwając się wzdłuż materaca i delikatnie owijając ramię wokół jego talii.

Łagodny rytm jego oddechu nagle się zmienia i Sherlock zatrzymuje się, ale John tylko wzdycha i naciska na jego tors. Ciągle śpi. Z zapartym tchem, ostrożnie rozstawia palce na jego brzuchu, czując potęgujące uczucie w dole brzucha, wybuch w klatce piersiowej, szybkie uderzenia serca. Wtedy od razu chowa twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, a westchnienie zadowolenia opuszcza jego usta.

John budzi się, a Sherlock wie dokładnie, kiedy otwiera oczy, czuje jego zmieszanie, gdy orientuje się w sytuacji, smakuje jego zaskoczenia, gdy odkrywa ramiona ciasno owinięte wokół swojej talii i czarne loki łaskoczące go w szyję. John stał się jego pięcioma zmysłami. Sherlock przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej. Sześć miesięcy w pochmurnym świecie... Bez Johna Watsona agonia i obcość mogłyby dawno wyssać z niego wszystkie siły.

Wdzięczność więźnie mu w gardle.

 — Dzień dobry — mów niewyraźnie. — Stało się coś?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i przyciska usta do jego szyi. John sztywnieje.

— Odpręż się — mruczy. Jego skóra jest miękka, smakuje herbatą, snem i potem. John bierze drżący wdech. Odwraca się i Sherlock widzi pytanie wypisane na jego twarzy i całuje go, smakując niemego _jak, dlaczego, co teraz_?

Ale on i Sherlock nie potrzebują słów.

Zazwyczaj to John muska jego brodę. Zazwyczaj to on kładzie dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, oddycha w zagłębienie jego szyi. Zazwyczaj to John topi się w jego ramionach — (Sherlock tłumaczy to strachem, delikatnością, wieloma innymi rzeczami) — ale tego ranka jest inaczej. Jego palce wplatają się we włosy Sherlocka, otwiera usta, jedną rękę opuszcza na jego biodro. Sherlock czuje zawroty głowy. Światło zza okna słabnie, deszcz uderza o dach. Nie może złapać tchu, dlatego czuje się zmuszony wzdychać znajomy zapach Johna. Palce tańczą wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Usta dotykają jego szczęki, szyi, obojczyka, pępka. Świat jest prawdziwy. John zamyka oczy, a świat nadal jest oślepiająco prawdziwy. Sherlock czuje pod plecami miękki materac. Zadowolone westchnienie wyrywa mu się z piersi.

_John._

Jego orgazm jest mocny i burzliwy. Nie może przestać kurczowo trzymać się Johna, wbijać paznokcie w jego ramiona, ciągnąc go w dół tak, że upada obok na materac. Ociera się o niego, odwdzięczając się. John drży mu w ramionach, a jego imię raz za razem wymyka się mu z ust i rozmywa w pomieszczeniu.

_Sherlock._

To w rzeczywistości bardzo delikatna sprawa.

A jednak leżą tam razem, starając się uspokoić oddechy, a Sherlock myśli, że nie mógłby być teraz nieszczęśliwy, nawet jeśli otacza go nieznana rzeczywistość. Czy to możliwe, żeby on i John żyli osobno?

— Dziękuję — mówi sennie.

John odwraca się i uśmiecha, przesuwa palcami po jego smukłym łuku szczęki. Sherlock przełyka i przychyla się do dotyku. John zamyka go w swoich ramionach, a on kładzie się mu na piersi. Deszcz zaczyna przybierać na sile, bębni w dach w rytm uderzeń serca pod jego policzkiem. Jego zaginiona rzeczywistość nagle wydaje się niemożliwa do przypomnienia. Przełyka. John odgarnia mu z czoła mokre włosy. Rytm jego oddechu jest znajomy i Sherlock wzdycha z ulgą. Może być tak szczęśliwy.

Po uzmysłowieniu sobie tego, to, co działo się później, jest zdecydowanie bardziej ironiczne.

***

Lato mija tak szybko, jakby przelatywało im między palcami. Rozwiązują sprawy, biegają po Londynie, wracają do domu oglądają telewizję trzymając się z ręce, odpoczywając na miękkiej, starej kanapie. Siedzą do późna w nocy, analizując dowody. Zazwyczaj są skuteczni, ale raz na jakiś czas zapominają o tym i zatapiają się w swoich ramionach. Potem sprawa się przedłuża. To jest tego warte.

Czasami Sherlock budzi się, gdy Johna nie ma obok, ale odgłos smażonych jajek jest prawie tak dobry jak jego wargi przyciśnięte do ucha. Innym razem John zostaje i jego wargi naprawdę dotykają ucha, policzka, czoła, ust, szepcząc bez słów. Zadają sobie tysiące pytań beż wypowiedzenia nawet jednego słowa. Sherlock zakochał się.

Nie pamięta tego uczucia. Przypomina sobie, że w ciągu dwudziestu lat swojego dziwnego życia nigdy go nie poznał. Być może pamięta sporadyczne migotanie od Mycrofta, ciepły rodzaj związku łączył go też z matką. Pamięta skrywaną wdzięczność do Lestrade'a. Ale nigdy nie był zakochany. Próbuje ostrożnie poznać to uczucie. Jest jak niewygodna nowa znajomość.

I dlatego znowu zaczyna odczuwać niepokój.

Zapamiętał to trochę inaczej, kiedyś, gdy miał sześć lub siedem lat, został sam w domu i czuł się tam nieswojo. Innym razem Mycroft upadł i złamał rękę w łokciu. Ich matka była dziwnie niespokojna. Trzymając jej dłoń w szpitalnej poczekalni, Sherlock czuł nieprzyjemny skręt żołądka. Ale to uczucie jest inne. Jest dziwne, nieokiełznane i nieposkromione. To tak jakby ktoś zasiał zakażenie w jego sercu, które rozprzestrzeniło się na całe ciało. To epidemia, dzwonienie jego telefonu w kieszeni, światło księżyca delikatnie odbijające się w drżącej tafli wody. Jednak przede wszystkim to jest John, który ledwo może oddychać z bombą przypiętą do piersi. Sherlockowi trzęsą się ręce.

Moriarty wkracza na scenę i wyciąga dłoń, zapraszając Sherlocka do tańca. Jego palce dotykają spustu.

John gwałtownie oddycha. Sherlock może skosztować gorzkiego smaku swojego strachu. Serce łomocze mu w piersi. John. To on właśnie balansuje na krawędzi, a jednak mimo to rzuca się na Moriarty'ego, przyciskając śmierć do swojej piersi, błaga Sherlocka, żeby stąd uciekał, mając na twarzy wpisaną determinację. To miłość go napędza. Jest gotów za niego umrzeć.

Sherlock dowiaduje się, czym jest prawdziwe przerażenie.

Nie ma żadnej rozmowy, uczucie chwyta go w żelazny uścisk bez uprzedzenia. Posiada go. Wypełnia jego oczy, usta, nos i uszy. Koncentruje się na Johnie, na maleńkiej czerwonej kropce na jego czole. Widzi swoje własne emocje odzwierciedlone na jego twarzy, gdy Moriarty uśmiecha się i unosi błyszczące oczy do góry. Nietrudno go wydedukować.

Na jego czole teraz też musi być czerwona kropka.

John puszcza Moriarty'ego.

Pomysłowy detektyw i przestępca rozpoczynają rozmowę, zanim zaczną stracie na śmierć i życie. Mówią spokojnie, podnoszą głos tylko po to, by było ich lepiej słychać przez nierówny oddech Johna. Sherlock dobrze zna tę grę, jest przewidywalna, dopóki Moriarty nie odwołuje snajperów. Z początku jest zdziwiony, ale nie ma czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, zdziera z Johna płaszcz z materiałami wybuchowymi i uspokaja się tym, że jest ciepły i żywy, trzyma go nawet, gdy próbuje się wyrwać i dyszy, że już w porządku, że są bezpieczni.

Sherlock dopiero zaczyna mu wierzyć, gdy Moriarty wraca do gry. Kolejne sekundy są jak tornado, a za chwilę celuje bronią w stos materiałów wybuchowych. Trzyma broń, a John znajduje jego drugą dłoń, ich palce splatają się. Czuje spust coraz mocniej wgniatający się w jego skórę. Najmniejszy ruch może go zwolnić. John ściska jego dłoń.

Sherlock zaciska obie ręce.

Są spowici w płomieniach. Sherlock jest mało świadomy ogłuszającego huku. Niewiarygodny żar wiruje wokół nich. Jego usta są niemożliwie suche. W jednej chwili świat wydaje się rozpadać pod ich stopami. W jednej chwili cały wszechświat staje się tym samym snem, który torturował Sherlocka od czasu wypadku.

Tylko dłoń Johna jest prawdziwa.

***

Czuje, że leży na betonie. Mruga i widzi zarys basenu. Wyczuwa smak popiołu na końcu języka. Zapach osmolonych włosów i ubrań uderza mu do nozdrzy. Słyszy oddech Johna tuż obok niego. Ich ręce wciąż są złączone, jakby płomienie stopiły je ze sobą. Jego dłoń jest lepka. Sherlock czuje ciężar w klatce piersiowej, ale bardziej uciążliwy niż cokolwiek innego jest ogrom przytłaczających go wspomnień.

Poznali się jakiś czas temu. Dzielili mieszkanie na Baker Street. John wtedy chodził o lasce i nie za bardzo chciał do niego dołączyć. Noga przestała boleć i jego postawa momentalnie się zmieniła. Uśmiechał się częściej, spotykał z dziewczynami. Nigdy się nie pobrali.

John Watson nie jest jego mężem.

Sherlock podnosi się powoli i widzi, że John podpiera się na łokciach. Krew kapie mu z czoła, ale mimo to uśmiecha się zawadiacko. Zwycięstwo. Sherlock patrzy na niego z ulgą, pamiętając wszystko. Przez chwilę nie może się ruszyć. Jęczy i wciska twarz w dłonie. Słyszy, jak John niespokojnie przysuwa się do przodu, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Sherlock nie może odnaleźć się w czasie.

— Nie jesteś moim mężem — szepcze. Chce ugryźć się w język. Przez chwilę milczą, a potem John chichocze ostrożnie.

— Nie, nie jestem. Nigdy nim nie byłem.

Sherlock patrzy na niego pusto. Marszczy czoło. Żaden z nich nie zauważa ich obecnej sytuacji: są ranni w ruinach starego basenu. Policja prawdopodobnie jest już w drodze.

— Co... — John przygryza wargę. — O co z tym chodzi?

Sherlock wie, że powinien być spokojny, ale mimo to, drżą mu ręce. Jego koszula jest podarta, ma poparzony brzuch. Głowa szwankuje mu z bólu, wyczerpania i strachu. John nie jest jego mężem. Zrobił z siebie głupka.

— Myślałem, że jesteś — wstrzymuje oddech. John wydaje się zagubiony. — Po tym, jak uderzyłem się w głowę, nie mogłem sobie nic o tobie przypomnieć — kontynuuje, jego głos załamuje się co kilka słów. — Próbowałem i próbowałem dowiedzieć się, kim jesteś. Nie byłeś łatwy do odczytania jak Molly, ten facet ze Scotland Yardu albo nasza gospodyni. Potem... cóż, zawsze przynosiłeś mi herbatę, znosiłeś mnie i czasem kiedy myślałeś, że śpię, dotykałeś moich włosów, a to, jak się do mnie uśmiechałeś, ja... — spojrzał na Johna bezradnie. Jego twarz była pusta. — Wydało mi się _logiczne_ , że jesteś moim mężem.

John milczy, a Sherlock zaczyna panikować. Słowa same zaczynają płynąć z jego ust.

— Postanowiłem, więc działać zgodnie z tym. Zaprosiłem cię do mojego łóżka, raz na jakiś czas trzymałem za rękę, być może wspominając nasz ślub, rocznicę lub coś w tym stylu. Ulżyło mi, gdy stało się oczywiste, że nie byliśmy zbyt uczuciową parą. Nie było potrzeby, aby omawiać nasze stosunki. Ale myliłem się. Myliłem się. — przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał na Johna z szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Myliłem się, ale John... ty mnie nie odepchnąłeś. Zawsze byłeś płochliwy, a ja po prostu założyłem, że to część twojej osobowości, ale ty... ty nigdy mnie nie odrzuciłeś... ale dlaczego... przecież byłem w błędzie... — przestaje mówić. John zaciska usta w wąską linię. —Och... — Cisza wydaje się wiecznością. Woda odpływa delikatnie z basenu. Oddychają. — Och — powtarza cicho. — Więc byłeś we mnie zakochamy od samego początku.

John wygląda na przygnębionego. Śmieje się słabo i przyciska palce do skroni. Sherlock obserwuje go z zaciekawieniem

— Fantastycznie — wydusza wreszcie. — Po prostu fantastycznie. Naprawdę powinienem był wiedzieć lepiej. Oczywiście to nie było dla ciebie niczym więcej jak eksperymentem. Nie, to nawet nie to. Tylko ty jesteś stanie zachować amnezje w tajemnicy dla zabawy, Sherlock. Po prostu robiłeś to, czego od ciebie oczekiwano. Zagrałeś swoją część, to była tylko gra! Graliśmy w szarady jak dzieci. Nic z tego nie było prawdziwe. Wspaniale. — Wstaje, ma na dłoniach krew. Dźwięk ludzkich głosów wybucha w powietrzu, a on zerka przez ramię. — Policja. Musimy pojechać do szpitala. Pójdę po nich.

Jego oczy są smutne, gdy odwraca się do wyjścia. Gdyby Sherlock nie był oszołomiony od doznanego szoku i bólu, spróbowałby go powstrzymać. Chce krzyczeć z frustracji, ale jego gardło jest popękane i suche.

John się myli. Nie wie. Musi się dowiedzieć.

Sherlock też kochał go od samego początku.

***

Szpital jest jedną z sennych rzeczywistości wytworzonych w wyniku amnezji. Ostra biel i srebro rozmywają się gdzieś na krawędzi świadomości, kontrastując z łagodnymi głosami pielęgniarek, jednak tupot ich obcasów rani jego uszy. Jest duszno, wokół unosi się zapach środków antyseptycznych, chłodne, suche dłonie lekarza pomagają Sherlockowi usiąść. Czuje zimno stetoskopu na klatce piersiowej i tępy ból igły wkłuwanej w ramię. Nakładają wilgotną maść na jego brzuch i podają mu do wypicia zimny płyn. Słyszy głosy. Szum wody. Wyczerpanie targa jego ciałem, morfina odsysa mu świadomość.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką rejestruje jest to, że nie ma przy nim Johna.

Budzi się spragniony. Pielęgniarka przynosi mu wodę w plastikowym kubku, a on pije ją łapczywie. Stawia kubek na stoliku nocnym i zerka na drugie łóżko. Starszy człowiek śpi pod białą wykrochmaloną kołdrą. Nie John. Sherlock dedukuje jego chorobę, próbując ukryć rozczarowanie. Jego twarz jest pozbawiona wszelkich emocji i szara jak popiół, klatka piersiowa wznosi się i opada w nieregularnym rytmie. Zaciska jedną dłoń na kołdrze, a obrączka błyska na jego serdecznym placu. Nie była polerowana od lat, ale Sherlock nie może zmusić się do uwierzenia w to, że mężczyzna jest cudzołożnikiem. Zakłada więc, że jego żona zmarła dawno temu, a tęsknota za nią wyniszcza go do dziś.

Starszy mężczyzna trzepocze rzęsami. Sherlock wierci się.

— Dzień dobry — mówi. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się, a zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu pogłębiają się. Nie, on nie mógłby być cudzołożnikiem. — Przykro mi — dodaje Sherlock, zanim zdoła się powstrzymać – Nie zdają sobie sprawy, że to nieuniknione, prawda?

Mężczyzna patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Skąd pan wie?

Sherlock posyła mu krzywy uśmiech.

— Obawiam się, że dla mnie to zawsze oczywiste — śmieje się smutno. — Jak długo?

— Sześćdziesiąt lat — odpowiada mężczyzna. — Sześćdziesiąt lat i nigdy się nie nudziłem.

Sześćdziesiąt lat. Wieczność. Nie wiedząc czemu Sherlock pyta:

— A jak to jest? Być z kimś tak długo?

Staruszek patrzy w sufit. Jego twarz jest przysłonięta przez mgłę wspomnień. Pamięć. Dopiero teraz Sherlock rozumie wartość tej rzeczy.

\- Ona po prostu istnieje — zaczyna. — Była tam rano, po południu i wieczorem, a w nocy kradła moją poduszkę. Oddychałem dla niej, a ona dla mnie. Przykro mi, to bardzo trudne do opisania. — Jego głos zabarwia śmiech. — Wiesz... nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o tym dużo. Nie potrzebowaliśmy, słowa tylko zawadzały. Znaliśmy się nawzajem tak jak znamy siebie samych. Znałem ją jak własną kieszeń. To jest chyba to stare powiedzenie? A może brzmiało inaczej... — Kręci głową. — To bez znaczenia. Zawsze tu była. Jej obecność stała się konieczna i niepostrzeżona jak... jak obecność serca czy płuc — Uśmiecha się. Oni po prostu są. Po prostu istnieją. Tak jak ona.

Zapada cisza. Głowa zaczyna ciążyć Sherlockowi od bólu, morfiny i bicia jego serca. Poparzony brzuch coraz mocniej daje mu o sobie znać. Otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie może wydobyć głosu. Jego usta znowu są suche. Nagle pielęgniarka materializuje się obok i dociska go do poduszki. Daje mu zastrzyk, a on odpływa w sen.

***

Promienie słońca wpadają do szpitalnej sali przez okna i odbijają się na ściany. Późne popołudnie. Rany palą go tylko mgliście. Odwraca się i widzi, że łóżko obok jest puste. Ku jego całkowitemu zdumieniu, oczy wypełniają mu się łzami.

Kolejna pielęgniarka przybiega do pokoju, kiedy kończy wycierać sobie oczy skrawkiem prześcieradła. Modli się w duchu, żeby nie dała mu jeszcze jednego zastrzyku. Chce zostać przytomny, czuje się dobrze, choć jest odrobinę spragniony. Zawsze spragniony. Przynosi mu kolejny kubek zimnej wody i nie stara się wypełniać mu żyły morfiną. Od razu ją polubił. Notowała coś na karcie, kiedy odważył się zapytać o Johna.

— Watson? — ściąga usta. — Niski? W swetrze? Bandaż na głowie?

Sherlock przytakuje z bijącym sercem. Trzeba przyznać, że nie jest do końca pewny co do bandażu, ale reszta wydaje się zgadzać. Pielęgniarka uśmiecha się.

— Był tutaj zaledwie godzinę temu. Siedział i obserwował cię, bardzo dużo wzdychał — Chwyta jego nadgarstek i mierzy mu puls. — To twój przyjaciel?

Sherlock śmieje się smutno.

— W pewnym sensie.

Pielęgniarka marszczy brwi.

— Twój puls nagle przyspieszył — mówi i przykłada mu dłoń do czoła. — Jak się czujesz?

Sherlock potrząsa głową, a ona zabiera rękę.

— Jak głupek — odpowiada. — Obawiam się, że raczej nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego uczucia.

Przygląda mu się przez dłuższa chwilę. Jej włosy są jaskrawoczerwone, oczywiście po farbowaniu. Usta cienkie i zdeterminowane, piegi rozrzucone wokół jej nosa, ma cienie po oczami. Niezamężna, silna i wyczerpana kobieta.

— Pójdę poprosić Watsona — mówi w końcu. — Widziałam go kręcącego się po korytarzu jakieś pół godziny temu.

Sherlock wpatruje się w nią.

— Dzi...

Unosi w górę kącik ust.

— Będzie pan jak nowy za kilka dni, panie Holmes. To moja praca, pomagać cierpiącym ludziom, przecież pan wie. — po tych słowach wychodzi z pokoju.

Zwykli ludzie zawsze go zadziwiali.

Dziesięć minut później drzwi otwierają się i staje w nich John. Wygląda na zmęczonego i upokorzonego. Jego włosy są poplątane i matowe, oczy wyczerpane. Jego fioletowy sweter jest brudny i pognieciony. Rzeczywiście ma bandaż owinięty wokół czoła. Żywił się kawą i szpitalnym jedzeniem roznoszonym po salach. Jest zmartwiony i zły, ewidentnie utknął między tymi dwoma uczuciami. Sherlock kocha go tak bardzo, że aż boli.

— John – mówi. — Nic ci nie jest.

John wzdycha i podchodzi do jego łóżka. Wyciąga ręce, jakby chciał owinąć je wokół poręczy, ale zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi i chowa je w kieszeniach.

— W pewnym sensie — odpowiada. — Jak się czujesz?

Mówi grzecznie, obojętnie, ale błysk w jego oczach zdradza go. Sherlock zatrzymuje wzrok na jego kolanach.

— Spragniony — odpowiada cicho. — Nie przestaję być spragniony, odkąd tu przyjechałem.

John posłusznie wypełnia kubek i podaje mu go. Sherlock pije powoli. Czuje, że tak długo, jak będzie pił wodę, John przy nim zostanie. Zostaje około dziesięć uncji płynu, zanim będzie musiał z nim porozmawiać.

Być może to najtrudniejsze wyzwanie, z jakim przyszło mu się zmierzyć.

— John — odzywa się w końcu. — John... byłeś tu przez cały czas?

Mężczyzna zbliża się, jego twarz wyraża gniew i wstyd.

— Ja... cóż, tak. Jestem lekarzem, ciężko mi było zostawić cię tutaj samego — patrzy na swoje ręce. — Nie zrozum mnie źle.

Sherlock dostrzega szansę.

— Jak na ironię to mówisz — szepcze — kiedy ja chciałbym prosić cię o to samo.

John patrzy na niego ostro.

— Źle cię zrozumieć? Powiedz mi, Sherlock, co tu jest do niezrozumienia? — głos mu się załamuje i zagryza dolną wargę. — Słuchaj, nie wiem, po co znowu wyciągasz ten temat. Miałem zamiar zostać tu i upewnić się, że z tobą wszystko porządku, potem znaleźć nowe mieszkanie i wyprowadzić się. Potem mieliśmy o tym wszystkim zapomnieć.

Sherlock śmieje się, czując irytujące połączenie miłości i frustracji.

— Och, John — wzdycha. — John, nie chcę znowu wszystkiego zapomnieć.

— Racja. Oczywiście, że tego... nie chcesz. — odwraca wzrok. — Pójdę już. Jestem pewien, że znajdę nowe mieszkanie bez większego problemu — mówi to lekko, jego twarz jest zasłonięta. Sherlock próbuje wyobrazić sobie Baker Street bez Johna Watsona i kończy nie mogąc złapać tchu.

— John, nie... — bezmyślnie wyciąga do niego rękę. — Nie rozumiesz? Myślałem, że jesteś moim mężem, więc zdecydowałem zakochać się w tobie. Byłem... szczerze mówiąc, byłem przerażony. Nie miałem pojęcia, co może się stać. Ukształtowanie takiego uczucia wydawało się... niesamowicie trudne. — zatrzymuje się na chwilę, ręka Johna wisi bezwładnie w jego uścisku. Naciska kciukiem na jego dłoń, czując jego puls. — Jednak to było prostsze, niż sobie wyobrażałem. I pewnego dnia siedząc na kanapie, zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest to łatwe, ponieważ było prawdziwe.

John patrzy na niego. Kubeczek jest do połowy pusty. Sherlock bierze gorączkowy wdech.

— Zakochałem się w tobie. Zanim... zanim sam to spostrzegłem. Zakochałem się i to tak głęboko, że kiedy zaatakowałeś Moriarty'ego, myślałem, że umrę ze strachu. Stałeś się jak... — przerywa. — Jak moja własna kieszeń, czy jak to się tam mówi? — kręci głową. — To bez znaczenia. Ty po prostu istniejesz. Ciągle. I mam szczerą nadzieję, ze zawsze tu będziesz. I John... — bierze głęboki wdech. — Kiedy obudziłem się i wróciła mi pamięć, przypomniałem sobie dwie rzeczy. Pierwszą było to, że nie jesteś i nigdy nie byleś moim mężem, a drugą... Drugą to, że kochałem cię, od kiedy po raz pierwszy na mnie spojrzałeś i nie odrzucił cię mój umysł. Od kiedy się uśmiechnąłeś i powiedziałeś „fantastycznie”. Od kiedy po dwóch dniach znajomości zapamiętałeś, że słodzę kawę dwie łyżeczki. Johnie Watson... — jego głos jest zachrypnięty. — Johnie Watson, mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że kochałem cię od samego początku.

I zamiast patrzeć na Johna, przechyla plastikowy kubek, biorąc duży łyk.

***

Trzy dni później wracają na Baker Street. Sherlock nie może się doczekać, żeby znowu zobaczyć mieszkanie, mając już wszystkie wspomnienia. Nie pragnie niczego więcej niż zatrzymania wzroku na znajomych książkach, meblach czy odchodzącej tapecie i jest zachwycony faktem, że może wyjaśnić ślady po kulach i żółty spray na ścianie.

John jest po prostu szczęśliwy. Trzymają się za ręce na tylnym siedzeniu w taksówce, a jego puls jest stały i spokojny. Sherlock chce się dostosować do spójnego rytmu, denerwuje się powrotem do mieszkania tak bardzo, jak tego pragnie.

Pani Hudson wyświadczyła mu ogromną przysługę, która teraz spoczywa w jego płaszczu. John wybaczył mu. John pocałował go na szpitalnym łóżku i smakował nieświeżą kawą i ulgą. Jednak Sherlock nie mógł zapomnieć starca, a mimo że to niepodobne do niego, by przywiązywać się do materialnej symboliki, jego palce ściskały przez jedwabną poszewkę małe pudełeczko w jego kieszeni, jakby bał się, że może ono zniknąć.

Taksówka zatrzymuje się i wysiadają na zewnątrz. Sherlock płaci, kiedy John zabiera walizkę z rzeczami ze szpitala z bagażnika. Wymieniają uśmiechy, zanim John podchodzi do drzwi i wkłada klucz do zamka. Drzwi otwierają się, a on wchodzi do środka. Sherlock nie podąża za nim. John odwraca się, pytając, czy idzie czy nie, a on widzi, jak trzyma swoje serce na dłoniach.

— Ja... — wpatruje się w pierścionek. Niespodzianka. Niedowierzanie. Strach wierzyć. Strach się cieszyć. Radość. Strach przed rozczarowaniem. Spojrzenie niepohamowanej nadziei. — Ja... Czy to jest to, co ja myślę?

Sherlock przewraca oczami.

— Ty naprawdę jesteś głupi — mruczy czule. — Co innego mogłoby to być?

John bierze pierścionek.

— Nie uklęknąłeś na jedno kolano.

Sherlock prycha.

— To śmieszne. Nie chcę robić scen ani tym bardziej ubrudzić sobie spodni — spotyka spojrzenie Johna. — Niemniej jednak... zgadzasz się?

John wsuwa pierścionek na palec, zwykła złota obrączka. Pasuje do niego.

— Będzie ceremonia? — pyta z niepokojem. Sherlock śmieje się, a dźwięk ten jest przyjemną mieszanką ulgi, szczęścia i irytacji.

— Poważnie, możesz to sobie chociaż wyobrazić? — pyta cicho, sięgając po jego rękę i obracając go delikatnie. Obaj zapomnieli, że stoją w progu na oczach całego miasta. John kręci głową ze śmiechem.

— My razem, przy ołtarzu, być może w dobrze dopasowanych smokingach? — sugeruje, śledząc oczami srebrną ścieżkę światła nad pierścionkiem. Sherlock śmieje się ponownie.

— Uroczo — mruczy, a śmiech znika z jego głosu. — Dziękuję, John — łapie go za kołnierz i całuje krótko. Ich palce się splatają.

— Za co? — pyta John, kiedy się odsuwa; wciąż ma lekko rozchylone usta.

— Nie jestem do końca pewny — odpowiada Sherlock, kiedy wchodzą do budynku, nadal trzymając się za ręce. Czuje chłód pierścionka i uśmiech satysfakcji wpełza na jego twarz. Znowu całuje Johna, już w mieszkaniu. — Chcę ci po prostu podziękować.

John uśmiecha się i całują się po raz trzeci. Potem idą na górę, chowają bagaże, John nastawia wodę, a Sherlock otwiera swojego laptopa. Kłócą się, a pierścionek błyszczy w słońcu. Senna rzeczywistość skończyła się, w końcu są w domu.

\- FIN -


End file.
